


Fated

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for when Daniel and Armand visit the Bridge of Sighs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated

Armand smiled, something Daniel didn't normally see. He'd caught up with the young reporter in Venice, his city, on the bridge of sighs. "Why do they call it the bridge of sighs?" Daniel had asked him. Armand had laughed before answering." It separates the ducal palace from the prison. It is called it “Bridge of Sighs” because they imagined the complaints of the convicted prisoners who crossed it as they went directly from the court to the prison or their prison cell." Daniel had frowned at the answer, hoping for something romantic or completely different.   
A smug smile had crossed the vampire's face at that point. " Don't think everything is labelled for it's romantic meaning. Many things humans have labelled out of horror or pure irony." He replied, watching the stars. Daniel sighed at the response. " What do you think they'd label us as?" He asked, his hopes only mildly raised. He knew Armand might give him a snarky remark just because of his earlier question. The redhead leaned in, kissing the reporter before whispering. "Fated."


End file.
